Guardian Angel
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: A new darkness is coming back to destroy the Guardians. It is smart, planning to pick them off, one by one. Past mistakes are considered. The MiM has declared there is to be a new Guardian. But who is she? What is she? Rated 'T' for swearing, some violence, and a sprinkling of romance. This is Joy's turn to shine. Welcome, Guardian Angel. Some Jack FrostXOC
1. Chapter 1: The New Guardian

**AN: Okay, so I saw the movie and fell IN LOVE. It made me feel so good. It made me realize that there are other people out there like me! I turned to my parents and said, "So if I ever suddenly vanish one day, you'll know what happened to me. I'll be a new immortal spirit." Yep. I was that sucked in.**

...

Jack Frost was paying a visit to his favorite town – Jamie's. It was early-middle March and Easter was in about a month. It had been a few years since Pitch Black fell – Jamie was now twelve years old.

Jack Frost had been told that there was going to be another Guardian. Unfortunately, the Man in the Moon had told them the Guardian had not been made into a spirit yet. To make it easier on them, however, when the new Guardian is made they would get to keep all of their memories, and know their powers, and – and this made North pleased – they'd know their purpose and core. Now the Guardians were on high alert for any new spirits.

Maybe, Jack thought, Jamie would be able to help. What legends and sayings did the mortal children know that could lead to a new Guardian?

Jack let the wind take him over the town. It was getting a little dark, nearing seven or eight o'clock. When Jack flew over a dark alley, he heard voices. "Oh look, Jamie brought a little girlfriend to protect him!"

Jack paused, and dropped down onto one of the rooftops. Sure enough, Jamie was down there.

Standing a little in front of him, protectively, was a girl that looked about… sixteen or seventeen years old. She had long blond hair, and brown eyes. She was maybe a little taller than average – maybe about Jack's height? Her fists were clenched and her voice was an odd mixture of pleading and harshness.

"Why are you guys picking on Jamie?"

Jack leaned forward and saw that there were three thug-like guys – and they had weapons on them. One even had a gun.

The girl spoke, "Out with it! Jamie's twelve, and you jerks are eighteen! Why are you picking on him; there are plenty other kids in town!"

One of the thugs behind the leader sneered, "Because he's an easy target, he's a baby and a wimp! Do you remember what we heard him say Rick?"

The other sidekick sniggered, "Uh huh, he was talkin' about how he believed in that old myth Jack Frost, lookin' up to him like an idol."

Jack flinched for two reasons – one, these creeps obviously didn't believe in him, and two, they were after Jamie because of it.

The girl put her hand gently on Jamie's shoulder, "So you think that you can pick on him because you think that his belief in Jack Frost makes him weak?"

The leader rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on sweetheart. Look at him! Believing in those fairy tales? Besides, he's got his little _girlfriend_ sticking up for him now."

The girl rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up Billy, I'm his cousin. You know that. And I think that you all are just a bunch of jerks picking on the wrong kid."

Billy sneered, "The wrong kid?"

Jack realized that Jamie's cousin was very nervous; she kept glancing at the gun and at Jamie and at the end of the street. She was just buying time and waiting for the appropriate moment to get Jamie out of there.

Jack wanted to intervene but… if the bullies didn't believe in him, they wouldn't be able to see him, and anything he did to them they would blame on the girl and Jamie. He couldn't take that risk.

The girl took up a strong stance, that was purely defensive, but she still kept a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "And so what if Jamie looks up to and believes in Jack Frost? He's still, what, six years younger than _all_ of you jerks? Why don't you pick on someone closer to your age, a better fight?"

Billy smirked, "Oh yeah? Like who?"

The girl smiled and said – with an edge – "Like me. _I_ believe in Jack Frost." Jack was stunned, she was what, sixteen, seventeen, and she still believed in him? "I _also_ believe in some of those other 'fairy tales' – like, for example, Santa, the Easter Bunny – and though it's been a while, the Tooth Fairy – I even believe in the Sand Man."

She cocked one hand on her hip, as Jamie beamed at her, "And I also believe that everyone should have a chance to show their beliefs and not be made fun of, to show their emotions without being teased, and I believe that people should be able to be themselves without being bullied. It's okay if you're different or believe in other things! What do you say to that?" she spat at them.

Billy fingered the gun and a knife that hung on his belt. "I say that you should shut your pretty face up before this gets messy, smart mouth." Jamie was definitely starting to look scared.

The girl does look nervous now, it's visible. "I'm not afraid of you," she starts slowly, "because like Jack Frost I believe in Guardian Angels."

One of the thugs – Rick – looked confused, "What's a Guardian Angel?"

The girl smiles weakly, "Guardian Angels are good spirits. They protect those who need them, and don't let bad people do bad things to good people. They comfort the crestfallen and brighten people's days. And a Guardian Angel will not let you hurt us."

Jack got tired of sitting there. He wanted, at least, to buy them more time. He pointed his staff at the bullies' feet. The pavement suddenly got slick and the three jerks started sliding, and they flailed out when they all fell, stunning each other momentarily.

The girl whirled suddenly and grabbed Jamie's shoulders, she whispered, "Listen Jamie, it'll be okay, okay? When I say 'Now' you have to run, okay? Forget about me, I'll be fine. You just need to get away!"

A couple tears ran down Jamie's cheeks, "No, no, they'll hurt you – they could kill you! I don't want to leave you!"

The girl nodded, using her thumbs to wipe away Jamie's hot tears as she gently held his face. She hugged him, a tear of her own sliding down her cheek and onto his neck, "I promise Jamie, it'll be okay. When have I ever broken a promise?" "Never." came the whisper.

She let go of him while Billy, Rick, and the other brute stood. Billy was angry. He flicked his gun out, and the girl shrieked "NOW!" Jamie sped off down the alley, and Rick lunged at the girl.

The girl spun, punching Rick in the face and fled in the other direction. Jack flinched as a gun shot rang out, and he quickly used the wind to fly after her – he didn't want her to get hurt. He was relieved to see the bullet had missed her.

She was scared, he could tell. He wanted to swoop down and pick her up – but then the bullies would head after Jamie, and that wasn't good either. Not to mention, she'd probably freak out.

The moon was starting to rise, and Jack suddenly wondered whether the Man in the Moon was watching this.

Another gunshot ran out and the girl yelped and jumped slightly to the right as the bullet grazed her arm. Jack flinched as he saw her grimace in pain as she kept running.

She stopped for a second, and took off her flip-flops – they were clumsy footwear and starting to slow her down. She then kept running, when something shiny flew through the air silently – just nicking her left wrist. She tripped and rolled, stumbling in the frosty grass, until finally she stopped, groaning.

Jack landed gently, for the girl's eyes fluttered shut. He placed his cold hand on her, and found himself pulling it back quickly – her skin was burning with fever. He watched cautiously as the three boys came up to her.

"Did the knife get her Billy?" the unnamed one asked nervously.

Billy nodded, now flushed, "That was my poisoned knife. You know the one with the illegal substances we got the other week…? She'll be dead in a few minutes…" He sounded a little scared now, like he had realized what he had done.

Rick gulped, "Do… d'you want to go after the kid?"

Billy clenched his fists, "No! No, the little idiot… Look what happened? The brat cost this babe her life! She sacrificed herself for her ignorant, immature little cousin. Stupid bitch, I hope she knows what she's done. We can't go after the brat now; he'll be home by now." He scowled and snapped, and made the other two follow him away.

Jack felt awful. He had been able to do nothing and now Jamie's cousin was dying right in front of him! He, in desperation, slowly traced his staff along her hot skin, trying to get it to freeze over. But he knew it was too late.

Just then, the moonlight shone on her. Jack knew what was going to happen a second before it did.

Her long blond hair shimmered, turning the colors of the rainbow – red on her head, orange below it, and so on.

Her skin became paler – not at pale as Jack's though. What looked like a fine gold dust sparkled on her skin.

Gold, vine-like tattoos swirled on her bare feet and up a bit past her ankles.

She wore a silky shirt, with big sleeves, and she had flowing long pants. They looked, now, as if they were made of solid, rainbow, light.

Jack froze to the spot. He knew what this meant.

This was a new immortal spirit. The Man in the Moon had chosen her.

She was the new Guardian.

...

**AN: So, Jamie's cousin is the new Guardian? What is she, exactly? Do you have guesses? What will Jamie think? And what is the new darkness rising? Should I continue? Or give this one up?**


	2. Chapter 2: Joy the Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own RotG. Nope! But if I did, some pretty awful stuff would happen to Jack... just so I could come in and save him!

...

Jack panicked for a second before remembering what plans they had made: Whoever finds the new Guardian brings them back to the North Pole. Then North gathers the others. Simple.

He picked her up gently. She was warm, like she was glowing. Luckily it wasn't the fever heat that had come over her earlier.

The wind blew him strongly back up to the North Pole. Soon, it got colder. Not that it bothered him; he was Jack Frost after all.

Suddenly, he was worried for the girl. North had his fur coats, Tooth had her feathers, Bunnymund had his fur, and Sandy was, well, made of sand. The girl was basically wearing light. What if she froze to death up here? He, holding her tightly so he wouldn't drop her, certainly wasn't making her any warmer.

Finally, he made it. He burst into the workshop, finally making his way to the globe. North just happened to be there.

He turned, and his eyes widened. "Jack, who is she?" he asked slowly.

Jack smiled awkwardly and said, "Alert the others. This is our new Guardian."

...

Within ten minutes everyone had gathered. Tooth looked at her, still in Jack's arms, "She's so young and pretty!"

Jack looked a little offended, "Hey, I was about her age when I died and became immortal."

Bunnymund smirked, his paw sifting through her hair, "What's your point Frost? You're awful young yourself." Jack scowled.

Suddenly a slight groan came from the girl. Her eyes fluttered open. They were beautiful; the iris was swirled colors of the rainbow, not unlike her clothing.

She groaned again, hand going to where the poisoned knife had cut her. Then her eyes focused on Jack's worried face. They widened, and she breathed "Jack Frost." He smiled at her.

Her hand went up to his cheek and she ran it down his face. "Jamie told me he had met you. I knew you were real." Jack chuckled.

Bunnymund stamped his foot impatiently, "And what are we, bloody dog fodder? What do you mean 'Jamie told me'?" The girl jumped, obviously not aware of anything but Jack.

She fell out of his arms, deftly landing on her feet. She looked at the legends with amazement on her face. "Oh my God. It's all of you. Jamie was right."

Jack nodded at Bunnymund, "You remember Jamie and Sophie. Jamie was the last kid who believed in you guys and the first who believed in me? Well, she's his cousin."

They all looked at the girl in a new light.

The girl nodded, standing. Her eyes widened, "Oh… I died, didn't I? Billy and his brutes killed me. But now I'm… I understand. The Man in the Moon has told me everything. I know who I am now."

"And who are you?" Tooth asked pleasantly.

"More like _what_ are you?" Bunnymund added gruffly.

The girl closed her eyes, "It's funny, really. I've become what I told Jamie to believe in. I'm Joy Rainbow-Light."

She cringed and pulled a rather funny, disgusted face. "Did I just _say_ that? _Joy Rainbow-Light_? My lord, I sound like a little prissy princess. I think I'll go by Joy."

Bunnymund nodded in approval. "Alrighty then Joy, again I ask, what are you?"

Joy turned and smiled. "I'm The Guardian Angel. When a good child needs help, or is being threatened, it is my job to be there and watch after them. I can – with the help of Sandy I think – Dream Walk, sending messages to children who need help. I can also feel the emotions of those around me. I can… hear children. If I focus, I can sift out children's voices, talking specifically about believing in… us… or," she frowned slightly, "not. I can hear children's inner thoughts and emotions, whether it be asking for help or just… anything really. In fact," now her eyes opened, and she looked confused, "I can feel a child near me right now. In here."

Everyone shared puzzled looks. "You don't mean the Elves, do you?" North asked suspiciously, "They act like children. Other than that, no children are here."

Joy shook her head, turning to Jack. "I think it's… you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "No. I'm not a little kid!"

Joy smirked, crossing her arms, "I said child. Are you an adult?"

"Well… no, not exactly."

"If you aren't an adult you must be a child."

Bunnymund leaned forward, whispering, "She has you there mate."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Anyways… So you're a Guardian Angel, Joy. I thought angels had wings?"

Joy nodded, and said, "I think I do." She closed her eyes again, concentrating. The air behind her shimmered and suddenly angel wings appeared. Her wingspan was about thirteen to fourteen feet, and her wings were made out of swirling, rainbow colored light.

Joy looked at them, and frowned, "Does anyone else think I look like a doll? I mean, honestly, I feel like such a 'perfect popular little girl'. Sickening." The Guardians laughed.

North stepped forward, "Alright, Joy, now you're supposed to be one of us. May I trouble you by asking, what is your core?"

Joy smiled again. "My core." She turned to Jack. "You were there, I'm sure, when those thugs were threatening me and Jamie?" He nodded.

Joy nodded back at him, "Then surely you'll understand why I am the Guardian of Inner Strength."

The Sandman made a question mark appear above his hand. "I help children have the strength to show emotions. I help children have the strength to believe in themselves and others. I help children believe in what they want, such as legends – like us. I help children believe in who they are. Because everyone should have that right."

Bunnymund looked skeptical, "So, now you give children the right to believe in us, and without you they aren't strong enough to stick up to that belief?"

Tooth smiled, "Seems that way!"

Joy looked around, "How do I get out of here?" North slowly pointed in the direction of the ice tunnel where the sleigh was kept.

She ran down towards it, wings and hair flowing out behind her.

"WHERE ARE YOU BLOODY GOING?" Bunnymund yelled at her.

They all ran (or, in Tooth and the Sandman's case, flew) after her.

She paused at the room where the sleigh stood, as if waiting. "The Man in the Moon wants me to fly to my new home." She looked at them before opening her wings again and soaring down the tunnel. Jack, Tooth, and Sandy sped after her, intrigued. North and Bunnymund slowly got into the sleigh.

Joy burst into the crisp, cold air. With such delight and purpose she flew, it was hard for Tooth, Sandy, and Jack to keep up. It certainly didn't help Jack that her large wings beat all the wind back at him, he almost got pushed backwards. He watched as they flew over the sea, and over land, until they reached a place that may have actually been close to Jamie's town.

Tooth, Sandy, and Jack only managed to catch up to Joy once she stopped, hovering in a spot over a barren, small, mountain. Joy slowly looked up. Above them was a very, very, large cloud. Joy nodded, and streaked right up. Tooth, Sandy, and Jack hesitantly followed. North and Bunnymund were nowhere in sight.

Jack pushed up through the clouds before Tooth and Sandy. "No way…" It reminded him a little of Tooth's place. But made of cloud. The floor was made of cloud, as were the walls, but there was normal furniture, and surprisingly, Jack could stand on the cloud floor. In the center of the current, main room was a huge globe, just like the one at the workshop.

Tooth and Sandy popped through the floor next. An exclamation point appeared over Sandy's head and Tooth murmured, "Wow! It's amazing!"

After a few minutes Bunnymund and North came dashing in from another room. North looked ecstatic, "You would not _believe_ it! This place has a hanger for sleighs!" Jack rolled his eyes.

Finally, from a room that was high up on a wall, came Joy. She dropped down slowly to the cloud floor, and her wings dissolved.

She spread her arms wide, beaming, and announced, "Welcome to the Cloud Palace!"

...

**AN: So we see a little JackXJoy when Joy wakes up. What do you think would be the couple name for them? How was your reaction to Joy's reaction when she remembered her new name? What do you think so far? R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Believer

Disclaimer: I do not own RotG. Or else Jack would be mine, ALL mine... *maniacal laugh*

**AN: Includes a cute moment when Jack hugs Joy. :*)**

...

They all stared at Joy. She walked around on the clouds lightly.

"You have a globe!" North said proudly, "Excellent!"

Joy nodded, "And come here, come closer." She went right up to the globe, and put her ear on one of the lights. She listened as she heard the child recount how they believed in them. It was amazing. They could listen to the children. And they could also hear the children that didn't believe in them – which, though a bit depressing, was still fascinating.

Joy nodded, smiling at her new friends, "It's amazing. In another room there are numerous files, each with a child's name on it that I've already helped. Most are blank. One however is rather full – Jamie's. I've also got a bedroom – but that's something obvious. And, I've got something useful – or at least I find it useful."

She pointed at a small red button near the base of the glow. "Want to see what happens?"

They all hesitantly nodded. She pressed it, and suddenly a rainbow light shown out of it and split into five arcs, attaching themselves to the Guardians. It shone for a few seconds before disappearing.

"What was that for?" Bunnymund asked.

"It was a way to contact you all. I know that an evil is rising. I know that it could strike anywhere at any time. It's a safety issue."

"That's right!" Jack said suddenly, "You need to become a Guardian!"

Joy glanced at him, "I can't yet. The Man in the Moon told me that people – at least one kid – needs to really believe in me before I can be a Guardian."

Jack looked at the other Guardians, smiling a little, "I think I can help with that… Aren't you all a little busy, anyways?" Tooth and Sandy left quickly, they had forgotten in the excitement about their jobs. Bunnymund and North lingered.

Jack, annoyed, rolled his eyes and said "Easter is in a month and really, the Elves are unsupervised?"

North left, starting to get the hint that Jack wanted to be alone with Joy, but Bunnymund said, heatedly, "And how am I ever supposed to get bloody up _here_?"

Joy smiled and pointed down, towards the ground, "Come to the mountain and at the base, put your hand on it. Golden stairs and an elevator will be available."

Jack smirked at Bunnymund when he heard Joy's blunt dismissal. Bunnymund in return rolled his eyes and left.

Jack smiled at Joy, "Okay. Are your wings tired? I could get the wind to give us a lift."

Joy smirked at him and let her wings rematerialize. "No, Jack, I'm fine. You tired?"

Jack mirrored her smirk, "Fine, point taken. Let's go." He dove through the clouds. Joy followed him.

"Where are we going?"

Jack smiled gently back at her. "You'll recognize it."

He led her back to Jamie's town. It was still late. Maybe two, three in the morning? He stopped outside of Jamie's window, hovering. Joy looked depressed upon their arrival. She hugged her shimmering arms around herself.

Jack looked at her, "You cold? Sorry, my presence tends to do that."

She shook her head, and her voice shook, "No, no, Jack, I'm not cold. I'm… a little sad and scared, honestly. Jamie thinks I'm dead. And that it's his fault. He won't think Guardian Angels _exist_ Jack." Her voice caught and got quieter. "He thinks that I broke my promise."

Jack opened the window slightly and stepped in quietly. Joy followed him. He saw that Joy was near tears as her wings dissolved again.

In a sudden urge, he stepped forward and hugged her gently. He felt her head rest on his shoulder and a hot tear fall on his neck. The tear froze quickly enough not to bother him, though.

He squeezed her gently, "Listen, Joy. Jamie still loves you and even if he doesn't believe in Guardian Angels, he'll believe in_ you_. Trust me." She nodded and let go of him.

Jack walked over to Jamie and Joy sat on the back of his bed. "Hey, kid, wake up!" Jack hissed. He blew on Jamie's nose. Jamie's eyes fluttered at the sudden cold and he sneezed, causing Jack to jump backwards, Jamie sat up in bed, seeing Jack first.

"Jack! You're back! Why are you here, aren't you busy?"

Jack shrugged playfully, before turning serious. "Jamie… do you believe in Guardian Angels?"

Jamie looked at the floor; he hadn't even noticed Joy sitting on the end of his bed yet. "Jack… my cousin died today. A bunch of bullies came after me and she found out and she stood up for me but they had a gun and a knife and they were eighteen and-"

Jack held up his hands, "Whoa, slow down! Answer my question."

Jamie nodded, "I guess so. I mean, my cousin told me that Guardian Angels help watch over kids and make sure bad things don't happen to them. Make them feel good. But I guess that they're busy because they only managed to save me, and now I doubt they can make me feel better. But…" Jamie sighed, he was older now, he didn't want to show weakness, and he had to admit his voice was trembling. "She broke her promise. It isn't okay, she died." His voice caught at 'died,' and Jack stopped, slight understanding showing in his eyes.

"Jamie. She didn't break her promise. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Jack nodded slightly at Joy.

Joy had her knees pulled up to her chin and she was rocking slightly. Unshed tears shone in her beautiful eyes. Jamie gaped. He crawled over his bed, sitting next to her.

He twisted to try to look in her eyes, "Is it… really you? Are you one of the Guardians now?"

She slowly raised her head and looked at him with her intense, rainbow eyes. "Jamie… Yes, I'm a Guardian. I'm Joy, the one and only… Guardian Angel. You believe in me?"

Jamie smiled and hugged her, throwing his arms around her neck, "Of course I believe in you, Joy! I've always believed in you! I – I knew that you couldn't have broken your promise!"

Joy smiled, tight lipped and strained, as she held her cousin in her arms. "You're so brokenhearted Jamie." Joy said softly, rubbing his back. "I can feel the waves of grief rolling off of you. What's wrong?"

Jamie didn't answer for a while. "I was so afraid that you were dead and it was my fault! I'm scared of you leaving. I don't want you to go!" Joy kept steadily rubbing his back, calming him. Her magic was slowly affecting him, she knew.

"I'll visit you, of course I will! Especially," she shot a glance at Jack, "if there's a scheduled snow day. You don't have to worry about me Jamie, I'm more powerful now. And if you ever need me, just ask for your Guardian Angel – me. I'll hear you Jamie, I'll come. But you need to do something for me, okay?"

"What?"

Joy pulled back from Jamie, and searched his eyes pleadingly, "I'm going to be a Guardian, Jamie. But I need kids to believe in me. That's a little hard. Do you think you can spread to word?"

Jamie broke into a grin, "Of course, Joy! Anything!"

Joy laughed, and rubbed Jamie's cheek affectionately, "You're a good kid Jamie. But it's late, we ought to go. We'll be by in… two days? Does that work for you Jack?"

Jack smiled and did a fist-pump "Its official. Snow day, right here, day after tomorrow. Bring all your friends."

Joy kissed Jamie's forehead, "Now be a good kid, Jamie. Good night, we'll see you soon." In a few minutes Jamie was fast asleep. Joy and Jack flew out of the window, closing it behind.

"Where are you going, Jack? Do you have a place to call home?"

Jack shrugged. "Nah, I'll just let the wind carry me somewhere nice."

Joy smirked, "Well okay then, Frost, but you know… ever get tired of roaming, come on by. I noticed a few guest rooms in the Palace."

Jack smirked as he turned away from her, "North says the same thing to me about the workshop. I've been there a few times, but it's a bit of a hassle to fly all the way up to the North Pole. But… your offer is reasonable. I might drop by sometimes."

Joy smiled, even as they flew away from each other. He could just make out her yell, "Good, I'm used to having company!"

...

**AN: We had a little JackXJoy here when they were flirting a little, playfully, like when Jack made the obscure offer to carry her, and she shot it back at him. OR, when they hug (AW!) OR at the end when Joy offers for him to stay with her. He might just have to accept that sometime ;) Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Back

Disclaimer: I do not own RotG. If I did, there would be a time in which Bunnymund was wearing a *coughs awkwardly* tutu.

**Starriieyed: My sister likes that shipping name! ;)**

**Emerald Eme-Pon Walker: You're too nice! And Jock doesn't suck! Made me smile, though! ;)**

...

Joy started to feel more powerful the next day, and felt great! She was a Guardian now, and the children started to believe in her more and more.

She decided to drop by Jamie's place again, to see how much her cousin had spread belief. But, when she looked in his bedroom… he wasn't there.

_That's odd_, she thought, _it's pretty late, he should be in bed_. Then she got an awful buzzing feeling in her head. She closed her eyes, and got the feeling like she was falling backwards, but she wasn't.

Suddenly she heard an eerily recognizable voice "What do you guys want with me? You already" a pause "killed my cousin!" her eyes flew open and she found herself back in Jamie's room.

"No…" she whispered. She went outside, standing on the roof. Her wings unfurled, and she took off, closing her eyes and letting her gut feeling pull her.

She found herself back in the dark alley. She opened her eyes, taking it in. Finally, she found them.

Billy and his brutes were back and confronting Jamie again.

"Listen kid, we didn't mean to kill the babe, she just got in the way of our business, so shut the hell up!"

Jamie flinched as the unnamed one cracked his knuckles. Rick laughed, "Look, Dan, the squirts quivering in his boots! Hey, brat, where's your _Guardian Angel_ now?" he sneered.

Joy swooped down in front of Jamie; she knew they couldn't see her though. Best to confuse them now! She smiled at Jamie as he yelped "Joy!" "Joy?" Billy questioned slowly.

Joy hugged Jamie gently, "Hey, it's okay now, I'm here." Rick looked frightened "Does anyone else hear the music?"

To them, the bullies, Joy's voice sounded like light bells tinkling, or music even. Billy, out of nervousness, shot the gun at Jamie. Joy grabbed him faster than an average human could, and sent him spinning a bit to the side.

"WHAT?" Dan yelled. "YOU NEVER MISS, BILLY!" Joy rolled her eyes at Jamie as the three idiots started bickering. "Obviously he doesn't remember when Billy shot at me and missed." Jamie laughed.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, KID?" Rick yelled. It went silent. No one dared move… but Joy. She walked forwards, and picked up a stick. She wrote, in the snow left from yesterday:

**_YOU BOYS HAVE BEEN BAD. THE GUARDIAN ANGEL IS NOT PLEASED._**

"Billy, Dan, what the hell is goin' on?" Billy looked at it, then back up at Jamie, then back down. When he looked up again, he saw a rainbow shimmer in front of Jamie. Billy did not breathe. "I think… that we aren't alone anymore… guys… what if they were right…? About all of it." The other two looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Billy just stared intently at Jamie, and the weird rainbow shimmer in front of him.

Joy walked closer to him, and put a hand on his forehead. Suddenly the music concentrated into lyrics, _"Believe and you may be spared."_ The writing… the voice… the way Jamie managed to dodge the bullet… there was simply no other way!

Suddenly Joy materialized in front of him. He looked at her, the fire in her rainbow-swirled eyes, the way her hair seemed to float, but he also saw… a shadow of the girl he had killed. "No. No, are you… you can't be!"

The other two looked at each other, "I think Billy's lost it, Rick." Dan said slowly. "Wanna high-tail it?" Rick answered. Dan nodded, and they bolted.

Joy let go of Billy and went back to Jamie, "You okay, Jamie? Did I get here in time, did they hurt you?" He smiled, "I'm fine, really Joy, I am! You did a great job!" Joy sighed, relieved, "Oh good. This was my first time!" "Uh Joy… you may have forgotten… someone…" Jamie coughed awkwardly, pointing at Billy.

Joy turned, putting her hands on her hips. "Hmm, well, what do you have to say for yourself? I tried to warn you! From now on, if you bully kids, I'll be there. And I'll stop you."

Billy nodded slowly, and turned to leave. But, before he did, he turned around and said, "Hey, Joy right? You look an awful lot like that girl I killed." Then he took off.

"You know," Joy said softly, "I think that they're not through with trouble tonight. May as well make sure of it. Oh, and good night Jamie, see you at the Snow Day tomorrow!"

She flew after Billy, and finally stopped when he met up with Rick and Dan.

Dan huffed, "Now we've really got to show the brat who's boss!" "Yeah! That 'angel' can't protect him forever! Besides, it's not like the 'angel' did anything to us!" Rick answered.

Joy sent up a beam of rainbow light at the sky, and swung it back and forth. She knew _someone _was making his nightly rounds… and not a minute later, there he was.

Billy turned around with fright as he heard Joy say, "Oi! Sandy! Can you knock out these guys for me? They're up to no good tonight."

Sandy winked at her and gave a 'thumbs up' sign and sprinkled his sand on them. They were out like a light before Billy could even process what was happening.

Joy smiled, thanked Sandy, and flew back to her palace. She knew tomorrow was going to be a blast: Her first Snow Day with Jamie and Jack.

...

**AN: Now back to the thoughts of JackXJoy... we have... "Jock" by Emerald Eme-Pon Walker, as well as "Frozen Angel" and "Guardian Frost" by Emerald Eme-Pon Walker, we have "Snow Angel" by Starriieyed, and ones I have thought of include: "Jay" "Winter Angel" "Frosty Rainbow" "Cold Light" "Winter Joy" "Winter Rainbow" and "Rainsnow". My sister has also offered the name "J-J" So, what do you lovely fans think is best:**

**Cold Light, Frosty Rainbow, Frozen Angel, Guardian Frost, Jay, J-J, Jock, Rainsnow, Snow Angel, Winter Angel, Winter Joy, or Winter Rainbow.**

**Everyone who votes gets a virtual cookie! So far we have a vote for Snow Angel! (My sister liked it best)**


End file.
